


apologies for my radioactive bunny

by kittykais



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, HELP WHY ARE THERE ACTUAL CHARACTER TAGS FOR SOONIE DOONGIE DORI, Letters, M/M, Mentions of hospitals, Um fluff, and its not explicit its just, angela the radioactive bunny, bascially, basically minchan move in next door and, changbin tries to make friends through letters, idk what this is, it works..kind of, mentions of a car accidents, no one dies tho dw, so and so character got into an accident wow im so sad cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais
Summary: Hello lovely neighbors,This is Seo Changbin from next door (the house to your right- I have rose bushes in the front yard, please do be careful when walking past- they bite (it’s a problem I’m still trying to fix)). . I noticed that you’ve just moved in-hello and welcome! I hope you enjoy living on this street as much as I do, well wishes from both myself and my bunny (Angela says hi).I apologize for not being able to greet you both in person- I was called in for an extra shift at the last minute, so it was completely out of my control, unfortunately. However, I have left brownies on your front doorstep, baked by my dear friend Felix (he’s a wonderful cook, I must ask him for more baked goods the next opportunity I get). I hope you enjoy them (the ingredient list is taped to the top of the container, just in case of any allergies you may have :D Please try to return the container, the next chance you get).I really do help you get settled in nicely, and I am always up for talking if you ever need assistance! Please do not hesitate to visit anytime you are free, we can chat over tea if you’d like.Yours,Seo ChangbinOR: (minchan move in next door. changbin tries his best)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66





	apologies for my radioactive bunny

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in an hour right after i realized i should write /something/ even if its terrible. here is the terrible thing. i saw a fic like this a long time ago and ive been wanting to write one for quite a while so yep also vv unedited 
> 
> have fun <3

**apologies for my radioactive bunny**

Changbin was just trying to be a good neighbor. Honestly. He was attempting to be  _ polite _ , trying to establish some peace on the humble street he, amongst others, lived on. Because Seo Changbin was nothing if not polite. He has not been expecting...this. What could you call this anyways? Was there a name that could be given? He wasn’t sure, but the predicament Changbin had found himself in was truly interesting, to say the least. 

\---

**01/23/20**

Hello lovely neighbors, 

This is Seo Changbin from next door (the house to your right- I have rose bushes in the front yard, please do be careful when walking past- they bite (it’s a problem I’m still trying to fix)). . I noticed that you’ve just moved in-hello and welcome! I hope you enjoy living on this street as much as I do, well wishes from both myself and my bunny (Angela says hi). 

I apologize for not being able to greet you both in person- I was called in for an extra shift at the last minute, so it was completely out of my control, unfortunately. However, I have left brownies on your front doorstep, baked by my dear friend Felix (he’s a wonderful cook, I must ask him for more baked goods the next opportunity I get). I hope you enjoy them (the ingredient list is taped to the top of the container, just in case of any allergies you may have :D Please try to return the container, the next chance you get). 

I really do help you get settled in nicely, and I am always up for talking if you ever need assistance! Please do not hesitate to visit anytime you are free, we can chat over tea if you’d like. 

_ Attached: brownie container _

Yours, 

Seo Changbin

**01/24/20**

Hello lovely neighbors, 

When I said that you could come over anytime you wanted I did  _ not _ mean you could find my spare key and break into my house to pet my “adorable little bunny” while I was at work. I also did not mean for you to try and  _ steal _ my wonderful daughter Angela, who is not your adorable little bunny, she is my adorable little bunny and I would quite appreciate it if you would keep your hands off her, unless its for pets because Angela loves pets and she is a good girl who deserves all of the pets. Please do not come to my house unless it is an emergency. 

Also, can I have my brownie container back? 

Yours, 

Seo Changbin

**01/26/20**

Hello lovely neighbor, 

It seems that you’re the only one who reads my letters, so I shall address them only to you now. (Please tell Chan hyung I admire him lots xoxo). Mr.Lee, when I said you could come to my house only for emergencies, I meant it! I really did. I was quite serious. Please be respect my boundaries and do not break into my house ever again. I am changing the location of my spare key. You will never find it. 

Yours, 

Seo Changbin

**01/27/20**

Hello lovely neighbor, 

It seems you have found my spare key, yet again. How do you keep doing this. Please stop. Also, “your bunny was calling for me to come and give her some love” does not count as an emergency. I implore you to stop breaking into my house, do you not have any manners? 

Yours, 

Seo Changbin

**01/28/20**

Hello lovely neighbor, 

My bunny is radioactive. Stay away. 

Yours, 

Seo Changbin

**01/29/20**

Hello lovely neighbor, 

No I will not tell you how my bunny is radioactive. Believe in me. Trust the process. It always works. And for heaven’s sake, can I please have my brownie container back? Felix keeps asking me how the brownies were and I don’t have the heart to tell him my neighbor didn’t like them. 

Yours, (grumpily)

Seo Changbin

**01/30/20**

Hello lovely neighbor, 

Thank you for the container and the essay length letter on why Felix’s brownies were “food for the gods”. It made him very happy. He says he will bake more brownies for you soon, and he has asked me to give you a “very big hug”. I like hugs. If you want to hug, we can definitely hug. 

Yours, (tentatively)

Seo Changbin

**01/31/20**

Hello lovely neighbor, 

Thank you for the hug. I was having a bad day, and it made me feel better. Since you haven’t broken into my house anytime soon, here is an in depth explanation as to why Angela is radioactive. 

_ Attached: [10 pages of paper, titled: “Angela the Radioactive Bunny”] _

Yours, (happily)

Seo Changbin

**02/02/20**

Hello lovely neighbor, 

Thank you for writing me an argumentative essay as to why Angela is not radioactive. Unfortunately, I will have to disagree with everything said in that essay, because Angela is one hundred percent radioactive. Stay Away From My Daughter. 

Yours, (angrily)

Seo Changbin

**02/12/20**

Hello lovely neighbor, 

It seems that you accidently burned down part of your kitchen while attempting to make Valentine’s Day chocolates for your boyfriend Chan. I have no words, but I’m very sure that Chan will not break up with you (the amount of adoration he has for you in his eyes is sickening), so please stay calm. I’m sure he will understand. 

Yours, (speechlessly) 

Seo Changbin 

**02/14/20**

Hello lovely neighbor, 

PLEASE DO NOT HAVE MAKE UP SEX WITH THE WINDOWS OPEN. THE SOUND CARRIES. BOTH ANGELA’S AND MY EARS ARE TAINTED BEYOND SAVING. PLEASE STOP, I BEG OF YOU. 

Yours, (desperately)

Seo Changbin

**02/16/20**

Hello lovely neighbor, 

It seems that you have met Felix at the college you teach at. He thinks you are an angel, despite my multiple tellings to him that you are the spawn of the devil. Unfortunately, this means he has taken to you, and sends his “love and kisses and hugs and everything nice in this world oh and also make sure to give him the brownies!” 

I hate you. 

_ Attached: brownie container _

Yours, (angrily)

Seo Changbin

**02/28/20**

Hello lovely neighbor, 

Please stop leaving heart shaped sticky notes all over my front door and pretending that Felix wrote them. I know your handwriting very well by now- we’ve been exchanging letters for more than a month now, did you forget? 

And  _ no _ , I am not infatuated with Felix, nor do I “make disgusting heart eyes at him” whenever he looks at me. I will tell him to stop making you brownies if you don’t leave me (and Angela) alone. I do not need your relationship advice, even if you have been in a healthy relationship with someone for over five years. 

Yours, (despondently)

Seo Changbin

**3/2/20**

WHY DID YOU TELL FELIX I HAD THE HOTS FOR HIM I HADNT GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO READ HIM MY POEM ON WHY THE FRECKLES ON HIS FACE ARE LIKE THE STARS IN THE SKY WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW I HATE YOU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HE WILL HATE ME FOR LIFE OH MY GOODNESS LEE MINHO I WILL SET MY RADIOACTIVE BUNNY ON YOU AND YOU WILL BECOME SPIDERMAN EXCEPT YOULL BE A BUNNY WHO EATS CARROTS ALL DAY. 

**3/3/20**

Hello lovely neighbor, 

Felix kissed me on the doorsteps today. I saw you hiding in the bushes with your phone out, don’t even try to hide it. 

Thank you. I really appreciate it. 

Yours, (happily)

Seo Changbin

**04/23/20**

Hello lovely neighbor, 

Just because you stole three cats without Chan hyung’s permission from the street and you know he’s going to be mad does not mean you break into my house, steal my bunny (it was a hassle getting her back!! She’s quite concerned and she’s started to eat less- I’m very worried about her health), and hide your three illegal cats in my very own house. 

The cats are cute. Please send me pictures of them. Can we please (pretty please) have a pet playdate because Angela took quite a liking to them and now she only munches properly when I tell her we’re going to see them soon. And then she throws a tantrum when we eventually  _ don’t _ get to see them. It’s going to become a big problem and the only way to stop it is if we have pet playdates.

Yours, (hopelessly), 

Seo Changbin

**04/24/20**

Hello lovely neighbor, 

Angela and I had fun today. 

Yours, 

Seo Changbin

\---

And that’s how it was. Minho was still annoying, breaking into his house every now and them for spontaneous pet playdates and brownies that Felix would always leave behind, but somehow, through numerous exchanged letters and pet playdates, they had become friends. It was a nice change, although Changbin now knew that Chan actually  _ did _ read the letters, and that he had also read the ones in which Changbin went on ridiculously long rants about him, but it was okay. 

They were good neighbors, even though Minho still annoyed him to no end and Felix still somehow adored him to no end. 

It stayed that way for months. And then Chan got into an accident. Changbin hadn’t been there when it had happened, and neither had Minho, but Changbin had known something was wrong when Minho knocked on his door, eyes red and puffy with tears streaming down his face and hands shaking. In his arms were Soonie, Doongie, and Dori, who were looking a bit frightened, sitting in their handmade woven basket that Minho had made. 

Changbin blinks. Minho offers hima watery scowl and steps in roughly. Changbin makes a surprised noise and steps away quickly, letting the older man into his house. “Why did you knock?” Changbin asks, closing the door behind him softl.y.  _ And what happened _ , Changbin wants to ask because something had to have happened for Minho to be shaken enough to knock on his door, when on any other day he would have barged in without a care in the world. 

Minho sits down heavily on the couch, setting the basket next to him. The cats jump out and wind their way around Changbin’s legs. “Chan got into a car crash”, Minho says, running a tired hand through his hair. Changbin gasps, eyes widening. 

“He’s okay.” Minho says, smiling wistfully. “Thankfully, there are no major injuries but…” His voice trails off and his eyes fill with tears. “But he has to stay overnight at the hospital and I know it’s fine and he’s okay but still.” Minho swallows and tears stream down his face. This is the most vulnerable Changbin has even seen Minho, and he doesn’t know how to react.

Minho shoots him a watery smile and sniffles. “Stop standing there and get me some comfort food so I can cry into my pillow, you asshole”. Changbin snorts and does exactly that. They stay there, sitting on Changbin’s tiny little couch, watching stupid movies that are so bad they’re good. Soon enough, the sun rises and they’re both still awake, eyes dry from staring at the screen for much too long. Minho says goodbye quietly, gathers up his cats in his woven basket, and exits Changbin’s residence like he had never been there before. 

Maybe, just maybe, Changbin has a soft spot for him. But just maybe. 

**05/1/20**

Hello lovely neighbor, 

I’m happy to hear that Chan has recovered fully, and that you both are happily at home. Please do  _ not _ make up and be your stupid selves with the windows open. Thank you. 

Yours, (shockingly), 

Seo Changbin

And so it goes. Letters after letters are exchanged, Felix moves into Changbin’s house, him and Minho talk trash about their collegues, and to be quite honest- Changbin couldn’t be happier. He’s still convinced his pet bunny is radioactive, and maybe he only says that for the sake of riling Minho up and watching him go on a rant about how it’s physically not possible for bunnies to be radioactive, but that’s that. 

One door closes, and another opens, one year later. 

**03/06/21**

Hello lovely neighbors, 

Firstly, congratulations on the engagement and thank you for the wedding invitation! I would gladly be one of your groomsmen for the big day, and Felix says that he would be very happy to bake the wedding cake, if needed (he says he’d do a better job than anyone else, because it would be made with love. I didn’t have the heart to tell him he didn’t have any professional culinary experience). 

Secondly, I hope you and Chan are very happy together (even happier than before), and that you will refrain from doing indescribable things with the window open. Please continue to break into our house whenever you feel like it. Angela misses you. 

Yours, (very happily)

Seo Changbin and Lee Felix

The wedding is beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> what is this help


End file.
